The Starting
by tigger626
Summary: This is something me, and a friend started long back. I hope you enjoy how we made up are nobodies.
1. Chapter 1 Into the Darkness

**I hope you enjoy some of my first fan-ficts I have ever done (: although I am not a fan of these myself. But I thought I might share them anyway. **

* * *

><p>Life was getting harder for the two girls; there dreams became more and more realistic, noises spoke in the air, there emotions never seemed to exist. At this time they also saw some strange creature out the corner of there eyes, although never seen a full out glimpse of it. The friends kept it all to them self's never telling anyone, but each other always trusting. They both one day fell ill, same illness, same pain, same depression. Although they were 2-3 years apart in age it never kept them from having such a good time, until one day one disappeared.<p>

One sunny bright hot day, in its afternoon the two friends met up after school walking home together. They were both sharing what they did during there last lessons, they were unaware the forgotten member was about to be reclaimed. Talking about all they could the two friends, were not about to run out of ideas any time soon. The first friend went on about the sunset like always she tend to admire it. The second would help into her interest, and that would have gave them loads more to chat about. They knew they would finally have to part ways till the next day, or if the second could use her dad's laptop.

While chating away at the top of the first friend's drive, the clouds turned grey and thunder was to hear in the distance. The first friend started to feel ill, shortly after the second too so they had to part ways.

When the first got in she was greeted with a warm welcome by her family. She took her coat, bag and shoes off going up stairs and collapsing on her bed. Darkness from outside filled the bedroom, as nothing was too hear, which was very strange. Birds didn't tweet, she couldn't hear her dad nor mum, but most of all quite for the first time. She was very confused, but was too exhausted to investigate. She was unaware her attribute had been awakened, this had pause the planet around her all expect two people and her was frozen. A voice from behind was to hear. Her eyes widened at the utter voice, reconised from only one thing she was mad over at the time. She sat up in shock on realization turning to her window were a tall man in black with sliver hair stood.

"Xemnas!" She whispered in utter confusen.  
>"Come with me, i shell show you your meaning XV" He sound convincing. "But..." She was interrupted.<br>"No need to worry you attribute has come into play, it has paused that around that is not belonging" Xemnas opened a dark corridor "come"

She felt she had no choose, so she had trust and followed. They both walked though the corridor, as she looked around the swirl of black and dark purple colours. Her clothes turned pitch black, and a long coat wrapped around her from nowhere. As they walked though the corridor. She felt herself plunched deep within the darkness, as if she belonged there the only thing she could turn to. But 'why' is all that ran though her head, as she felt her heart stop she clutched her chest.

"Your echo has stopped" He told her "and before you ask the echo of what was considered your heart, it was only ever an illusion to make you feel you were part of that world, you are the forgotten member of the organization. We have always put you in pursuit of seeking out the other members, but we needed you to forget who you were. You had grown so attached, and then you started to change to our surprise and you started to see though the made world. But in the success you have found them."

He stood in front of her holding up a hand, as her name appeared in front of her. He scattered the words with a wave of his hand, after a few moments of the letters jumping, spinning and colliding he forced his hand forward. There an X was formed and the other letters joined it. Berxceca.

"This is your name" He told the Shocked Berxceca. "you now have to find the other two, and bring them back here, were another organization member will meet you"  
>"But... But how will i know it is them?" She asked.<br>"I believe you already know, you are the forgotten member" He said turning around heading off. "Oh and if you do not get them here in time, the world you know off and everything in it will collapse"

Bex was once again alone, and she hadn't worked one of those portal things before. So she gave her first shot holding up her hand expecting one to appear. One did appear, but as soon as it did she was pushed though it on to the hardness of her bedroom floor.

The second friend was almost home, but the fact of she felt very strange. Not including all the strange things around her, as she approached a bird that seemed as cold as stone but as real as life. She could not help but think what the hell was going on. Everyone and everything was frozen except her. She ran trying to get home, but as she got closer her heart seemed to almost stop. She stopped for a minute trying to feel her hearts beat it was still there, but was slow despite her running she just did. Then suddenly a cloud of emotion hit her, all her feelings at once compressed on her making her fall to her knees. She shed no tears, but was upset not knowing what was going on, wondering if this was only happening to her. Footsteps were to hear as she looked up a little, seeing two black shoes stood in front of her. She could not raise her head anymore due to the fact it hurt.

"Do not worry" a recognizable voice was herd, as the person wrapped her arms around her. "I can make it stop"

Her head seemed to relive of the pain, but her heart beat grew slower. She looked up to see the face of her friend there, and gave her the hug back then sprung backwards on her knees.

"Your.. your..." she could not get another word out.  
>" This is Berxceca, well not completely Berxceca, but in this world i take the appearance of my Somebody" She said holding a hand out to help her up. "My friend you are the next to wear the coat"<p>

She could not believe what was happening, but gave trust in her friend. Taking her hand Bex helped her to her feet. Once they both were stood Bex started to walk and she followed in curiosity.

"Come with me, you are need by the Organization i was sent to bring you there" Bex told her. "But there is one thing"  
>"What's that?" She asked.<br>"You must give up your heart" Bex sighed hoping it would not be too hard. "I know you have no chose but to, but its for the good of all here, as if you do not the world will collapse. And i know it is hard, but we are still friends in the end, and always will be."

She stood quite for a moment thinking of what would happen, and the consequences of both. She returned a nod, and hugged Berxceca.

"If i must i must i suppose it would not hurt" She said letting go of Berxceca.

Berxceca formed a sigh of relief forming a portal with her hand, and holding out her other to her friend. She took Berxceca by the hand, as she was guided though the portal. Once they reached though she felt her heart stop, and she collapsed to her knees breathless like Bex was.

"Come on Skatxre i know your strong" Bex said holding a hand out for her.

She reached for Bex's hand noticing she was wearing a black coat just like Bex, as she could no longer feel her heart beat it had vanished, her hair was longer then before. With the help of Bex she stood up seeing she too had changed looking a bit taller and her hair coloured more red then brown, cut short at the back and two long strands at the front. She felt for her hair, as it became long. Berxceca pulled her own hood up, as Skatxre copied.

"What did you call me?" she asked shocked by the name.  
>"I called you by your name Sky, you know Skatxre you are now her." Berxceca gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go one more awaits"<p>

Skatxre soon snapped out of the shockness, as Bex led them though the dark corridor.


	2. Chapter 2 Number XVII

**Part/Chapter 2 of The Starting unfortially yes I think its rubbish still, but then that's me...**

* * *

><p>The Starting Part 2 - Number XVII<p>

A new day dawned in America, although this day she would be in for a surprise. This will be the most hard day of her life to make her destination. The clouds outside when she flung open her curtains were pitch black, and a person stood outside her house all still not showing any signs of movement. She thought nothing of it. She headed downstairs to see her parents sat at the table they did not move not even a budge, they never even said good morning. Ice flowed though her veins, her chillness was broke by the feeling of worriedness. She could not do much in her PJ's so she decided to get dressed. As she did she thought it may just all be a joke or prank. She went back downstairs to see they were in the same place, and not even budged an inch. She went up to her mum giving her a hug to see if it would make her give a sign of movement. But as she came away she thought it was no good. She ran outside, as she herd a noise come from her garden. A black coated figure stood there with his back turned to her.

"Who..Who's there?" she asked the hooded figure.

The figure turned to her unable to see his face, as it was clocked by the darkness of the hood. He moved towards her as she took a step back.

"Don't... Don't come any further" She hesitated.  
>"Don't worry i am not here to harm you" he said calmly, as he stood in front of her.<p>

He pulled his hood down as a boy with sliver hair, and a black blindfold across his eyes so you could not see them.

"W-Who are you?" She asked him.  
>"I am Riku" He said as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Do not worry, i have come to tell you not to put your loyalty to the Organization. I believe as we speck they have sent your friends who have already fallen into the darkness for you. So there is not much time"<p>

He grabbed her whispering in her ear what is needed to know, but she could not help but blush while he did.

"Got it" he pulled away letting go.  
>"Errr... Errr... Yeah" She eventually found the words she had lost. "Good" He said heading off.<p>

As quickly as time flew by he was gone again. She headed out on the streets wondering around waiting for the two to appear out the shadows.

"So this is the dark corridor" Skatxre peered around the blackness of grey and purple.  
>"Yeah it is, i still can't get over it" she said still in shock of what has happened. "Try not to drag behind, we haven't much time."<br>"But don't you control that" She giggled "Yeah, but its very tiring, also time is something we should not mess with too much" She sighed "One of the more complicated elements as it seems." "Cheer up" Skatxre said taking Berxceca dragging her down the corridor.

Berxceca mood lighted by Skatxre element, and soon they were racing though the corridor having fun like friends. They did not have this much fun in a long time. They were having fun and giggling, like losing there hearts was something more for them. They soon ended up were they needed to be. Berxceca opened the exit as they stepped out to the ally thought the portal.

"So were is the other member, and were are we?" Asked Sky.  
>"Only one other i could think about" Bex Replied. "We are in America"<br>"Analex?" She pondered.  
>"Bingo!" Bex smiled. "We should not be far off, it said there was a powerful movement here, but its gone now."<br>"What did?" Sky looked at Bex confused.

Bex pulled out a clear Crystal orb from her black coat.

"Stranded past!" Sky seemed amazed "Yeah, its not hard to find out the time bubbles within a zone" Bex said.

Skatxre looked at her confused, as Berxceca put the orb away heading out the ally. Skatxre followed on along. As soon as they turned the corner they ran in to her straight away.

"Guess that lowered the search" Skatxre said huging the girl.  
>"It did alot" Berxceca replied.<br>"Errrr..." Is all she came out with. "It us don't you remember from the pictures?" Skatxre said pulling down her hood, she had reverted back to her somebody look. "Thank god" She said hugging them both. " I thought you were someone else, and why are you hear and wearing coats like that?"  
>"We have come to collect you, you are needed by the Organization" Bex told her.<br>"Me?" She said stockily.  
>"Yeah you" Sky smiled " Problem is we have no choose in it."<br>"Who says we haven't?" She asked.  
>"I was told this world would collapse if we stayed here any longer" Berxceca explained.<br>"But..." She sighed sadly.  
>"They will be just fine if you come" Berxceca said nudging Skatxre.<p>

Sky hold her hand out to her, the radiance Sky gave off way enough to make her trust them. Riku watched in the shadows, as he knew this would have happened he was pleased how things were working out. A big smile ran across his face. Sky led her into the portal. Bex followed on behind closing it after them, and then she had to avoid the Analex that was trying to get out. But she holded it back, as she clung to her head trying to stop the pain. Sky gave her a hug trying to get her to snap out of it, as giving up your heart to the darkness was not easy, and sent a searing pain though her. Skatxre and Berxceca reverted back as soon as they stepped back though, and Analex started to make an appearance. The hug given by Sky started to clam her griping the fact it was ok, Sky attribute helped her though her formation. As soon as the pain past Analex was born, sky stopped hugging her, as the girl up-righted herself stood in the coat was a fair short haired brown girl. She was the same height as Berxceca, and was the oldest of the group. They were all happy being together, but they all had a plan before having to join the Organization.


	3. Chapter 3 The Letter

The Starting Part 3 - The Letter

They did not know what to do, as they all had different ideas. Analex wanted to go back home, while Skatxre wanted to explore the new worlds, and Berxceca go meet up with the Organization member. They argued and threw ideas around all at the same time, one thing popped up they all wanted to see. The shores of Destiny Island, they all nodded in agreement they should go and relax after what had just happened, as the time has been very stressful for them. They decided they could use a trip to the beach, so they all set off to Destiny Islands. They got there with no problems, and the islands seemed deserted all the best really that they were. So they all headed of on to the sand, Bex suddenly picked up a hand full of sand letting it run though her fingers. Anna and Sky ran down to the Sea having fun splashing each other with the salty sea water. Bex smiled watching them.

"COME ON BEX" Shouted Sky from the shallowness of the water. "YEAH COME ON" Smiled Anna splashing more water at Sky.

Bex walked half way down to them, then stopped in her tracks.

"You two have fun here, as i rather not get wet, thanks" Bex sighed unable to tell them.  
>"Whats wrong ant afraid of water are you?" Anna smiled throwing water up the beach, at Bex.<br>"I rather not say" She said trying to avoid the water.  
>"Seems you are" Anna went on teasing.<br>"Look its not the water, its were it comes from kay?" She said sighing.  
>"Oh that's right, Bex has a fear of deep water" Sky pointed out.<br>"Is that all? just stay in the shallows" Anna pointed out.  
>"I will be fine, i am going to go rest" she said heading off to the island in the middle of the beach.<br>"Whats her problem?" asked Anna.  
>"No idea" Sky said splashing her with more water as the fun went on.<p>

Bex soon got to the Island and lied down on the bend over tree. As she did a recognizable swirling noise was to hear. She looked up to she a hooded figure step though the portal.

"Xemnas is not in a happy mood, and neither am I" The hooded figure said " You should have brought them back sometime ago, and you didn't"  
>"Hey, they have there own minds you know, i am sorry i could not get them to heel" She sighed knowing she was in trouble. "We will let this slide if you successfully convert the last one" he said handing her a envelop. "Right, i guess they have till then to enjoy themselves?" She asked.<br>"And no longer" he said vanishing though a portal.

The portal closed just in time when Skatxre and Analex arrived dripping wet, Bex quickly hid the envelop in her coat. The two friends were laughing, and having fun.

"Had fun then" Bex said sitting up.  
>"Yeah the best" Chuckled Sky.<br>"Good" smiled Bex, she wondered if she should tell them or not. "Is something up" Sky sensed with Bex.  
>"No..No.. Nothing really" Bex covered up. "But i was wondering were we will be spending the night"<br>"Good point" Sky sighed.  
>"We could sleep in the trees" Anna said pointing to a group of trees, with branches big enough to lie on. "good idea" Sky said patting her on the back. "All pick a tree then" she smiled.<p>

They all looked around each choosing a tree, and making it fit for them to sleep in. They all then chipped in helping with dinner, and starting a fire. The only food that they could find was some berries, coconuts and a weird star shaped fruit.

"Is this not a Paopu fruit's?" Berxceca asked examining it.  
>"Yeah" both Anna and Sky said at the same time.<br>They all laughed, and tucked into the food that they had found.

Soon after some quick story's and nights they all headed back to their trees, for a good nights sleep. Once in the trees Bex took out her envelop and read the letter, and placed it back before any of them knew what she was doing. Dark fell for what seemed a long time, as they were not use to sleeping in trees, but as the night pass they got use to it. When the first sign of light showed itself. Berxceca prepared herself for a trip she had to do, although she would probably be feeling the regret of Skatxre's attribute later, but she needed to do it. Trying not to make to much noise she came out her tree, and opened a portal. Analex saw her, as Bex quickly hurried though it and it closed behind her.

"She's left us?" Anna sounded shocked.

the sound of Analex shocked voice awoke Skatxre.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a stretch then a yarn.  
>"It's Bex" Analex said getting out her tree. "She has left us"<br>"WHAT?" The shocked Sky almost fell out her tree upon hearing, but manged to get safely down. " I am sure she has an explanation, and will be back sooner or later"  
>"Yeah, possibly" Anna Sighed.<p>

They sat down to eat what they had left over from the other night, which seemed alot. The sea was calm, and the wind blew gentle across them. Silence fall between them. They was not sure whether they should stay there, or track after Bexs. It took them all morning to even consider moving from the fire they made.

"What should we do?" Analex asked.  
>"not much we can do, but i think it is best to stay here, after all if she dose come back and we are not here." She sighed.<br>"good point" Analex sighed too. "But what if she doesn't come back?"  
>"She will, well i think she will" Sky pondered. "After all she is our friend"<br>"yeah, suppose" Anna gazed into the ocean.

Bex tracked though the endless corridors of the darkness, feeling slightly bad what she did as Skatxre's power still influenced her. She hold the letter in one hand, and her orb in the other trying to navigate were she is suppose to be. Her hood was pulled up so she would seem anonymous when getting to the other side. It did not take her long to find the place she been looking for, she placed both her orb and the letter away. She hold out her hand producing an exit from the corridor, and she walked though it being watched by another hooded figure. She ended up back in her old hometown. She walked down the street to see a smaller but same aged girl as herself, she had redish coloured hair and seemed very worried about the time that had frozen around her. 


	4. Chapter 4 The lighting Mood Chance

The Starting Part 4 - The lighting Mood Chance

The tall hooded figure watched Berxceca in the now unstable world, as there were small earthquakes happening, that should not even happen due to the time freeze caused by Berxceca attribute. The only explanation of why they were caused was due to the fact one last member was roaming free. Bex stayed hidden for a bit trying to make out who it was, and when she knew she could not believe her eyes. The last person she wanted to work with was the quick mood chanced girl, who she was less friends with in the last past year then any other year. She had no chose though, she had to except it, or risk by what she herd becoming a Dusk if you don't do your job.

Since she knew how it was, Bex lowered her hood heading for the frustrated girl. The girl was was happy to see a friend headed towards her, and she quickly ran to Bex in tears. Bex hugged her keeping her tears down.

"calm down now" Bex told her.  
>"Wh...What's going on here?" She asked Berxceca, while wiping away some tears.<br>"You have to come with me" Bex replied.  
>"Were will we go?" She asked.<br>"There is no time for questions this world is becoming more and more unstable." Bex told her.  
>"But what about" she got interrupted "They will be fine there just frozen in a time lock" She answered. "Now come quick."<br>"Why are you wearing one of those organization coats?" she asked.  
>"I was chosen like you" Bex replied.<p>

The earth trembled, as it did Berxceca grabbed hold of the girl taking her down the street to the portal.

"Chosen?" She said confused.  
>"Yes to join the Organization, now come on before the world collapses you must become" Bex said almost right at the portal, as the girl pulled herself from Bex's grip.<br>"I wanna stay here, i don't want to become a heartless" The girl stormed, as another rubble hit almost knocking them down.  
>"DO YOU WANT TO KILL EVERYONE" Berxceca raged at her for keeping her there.<br>"NO, I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY NAN" The girl shouted back, as another rumble hit.  
>"You have to or it will be the end for her, and everyone else" Bex saddened, then holded a hand out to her. "We will never see them again if you don't come."<p>

Before she had chance to accept they were both forced back though the portal by the one that spied on them, the hooded figure had picked them up by the back of there necks and threw them though the dark portal. The figure stepped though too.

"The meaning in that?" Bex asked the Hooded Figure. "My job" he replied.

He pulled down his hood to revel a ginger haired, and he was very well built. Bex did not argue with him further, but instead turned her attention to the pain inflicted girl.

"Its ok Nixlllia, just let it in and it will not be as much pain" Bex told her gently kneeling down to her level.

The ginger haired member gave out a huff, and walked on. Nixllia cried in pain not willing to give up her heart, the girl was being to stubborn so Bex had to do something. But Bex was in a bit of a panic too, in the end it was the ginger haired member that knocked out Nixlllia.

"That is better" He said with no emotion seen.  
>"How dare you" Bex said in a little worry.<br>"Not like you did any better" He responded to her.  
>"Lexaeus, you are so hard headed" she told him in his face.<p>

That did not go down to well with Lexaeus, so he tossed her aside.

"Do not forget your place, and your job" He reminded her. "and you have a couple of days before having to come to the castle, do not make us come looking"  
>"Fine" Bex mumbled.<p>

Lexaeus walked of without another word. Bex got up rubbing her back, then went over to Nix who was still out cold, and already changed. Bex gave a sigh as she placed one of Nixlllia's arms over her, and carried her back to the Islands. As soon she got there Anna and Sky took Nix of Bex. Bex was excused that she fell to the ground were she stood, not giving a dam about were she landed.

"And were did you go" sky stood with her hands on her hips after helping to make Nix cunphy by the fire. "Well ignore the fact i came back with Nixlllia there" Bex said looking up to her.  
>"Nix...Nixlllia?" Sky said shocked.<br>"Yeah" Bex said.  
>"How did she get like this?" Analex asked. "I had some unwanted help" Bex replied. "anyway i am going to get a nap"<p>

Bex headed off, and lied on the bent tree in the island in the middle of the beach. Bex quickly was off in a doze from the day's excitement.

"We best leave her to rest" Sky said. "good idea" Anna replied sitting down looking at Nix. "So you know this person?"  
>"Yeah she was a friend of Bex back at school" Sky replied.<br>"Ah, so you weren't friends with her?" she asked.  
>"Kinda and kinda not" she replied.<br>"So there is four of us now, do you think there is anymore?" Anna asked her.  
>"I don't think so, but then again i am not sure." she replied then thought for a min. "I recon if there was Bex would have brought them back to." "good point" Anna said drinking from a coconut.<br>"We should ask her if she would like anything, she has been away most the morning, and i bet she hasn't eaten" She said getting up, and taking a few berries and a coconut.

Anna continued to stare at Nix, in a fixed state of mind about what Riku said. Skatxre took the food over to were Bex was sleeping, and nudged her gently. Bex opened her eyes being the light sleeper that she is.

"I brought you some food, and a drink you should keep your strength up" She told the half sleeping Bex.  
>"Yeah only on one condition" she said dozily.<br>"What's that?" she asked.  
>" I don't have to drink the coconut" she said.<br>"You can go get your own fresh water lazy" she said smiling and handing her the berries, as she sat up on the tree.  
>"Fine" she said with a smile back. "Thanks"<br>"Your welcome" She said heading off back to were Nix and Anna were.

Soon Bex joined them, and had a sad kinda look on her face.

"Whats up?" asked Sky.  
>"We only have a couple of days" Bex told them.<br>"A couple of days of what?" asked Anna.  
>"These vacation, as its so called" replied Bex.<br>"Why what happens after?" Sky moved places sitting down next to Bex.  
>"They will come for us if we don't go to them." Bex sighed. "i am sorry"<br>"It's ok we are in this together, we came along, so it was are chose" Anna tried to cheer her up.  
>"It wasn't much of one, but i am truly sorry" said the saddened Bex standing up. " i am going to sleep see if i can dream up any plan to keep us from..."<p>

Bex trailed of heading to bed. Sky and Anna looked at each other in confusion of what the last bit was going to be. As soon as they made sure Nix was ok they too headed of for bed. 


	5. Chapter 5 Vacation End

The Starting Part 5 - Vacation End

Sky awoke to see Nix sniffing at some berries they picked for her to eat. Skatxre got down from her tree.

"Morning there" She said to Nix.  
>"Morning, but next time try not to make me jump" she said.<br>"Sorry" Sky said with a smile. "What are these?" Nix asked.  
>"Those are berries, we are not sure what kind of berries, but we know they are safe so don't worry" She answered.<br>"You know this how?" Nix said with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Well there is nothing wrong with us!" Sky told her.<p>

Nix's eyebrow fell as she stared at a berry she had picked up. After a few minutes she gained the courage to put it in her mouth, she seemed to enjoy it. Sky was sat across from her picking out a few berries herself. A few moments later Analex was up tucking in too.

"guess shes not an early riser" Anna chuckled about Bex.  
>"yeah, she was never up in time on the weekends when i called" Nix laughed.<br>They were all laughing away, as someone stood behind Nix.  
>"Can't you keep the noise down?" Asked the sleepy Bex.<br>"Oh it's life" giggled Nix.  
>"There are some points in time i wish i was not a light sleeper" Bex gave in a yarn and stretch.<br>"Whats wrong with this time?" Anna asked.  
>"I am not a fan of the rising sun, i don't mind getting up if its on the edge of sunny and dark but otherwise its just a nightmare" She said.<br>The other three giggled again, as Sky handed Bex some berries.

-  
>They carried on chatting, and eating away unaware of a short blond haired member was observing them from a distance. He watched them taking down notes, and drawing up some weird looking pictures of all four. He rushed around his small lab putting together solutions heating up test tubes, and took notes of what happened. Four bottles were placed on a counter top all were empty expect on the outer sticky label, as the bottles read: XV, XVI, XVII, and XVIII.<p>

"Vexen are they done yet?" stepped a hooded figure though a door.  
>"Not yet, but be patient its crucial i get it right, or we can have even zomber zombies" he replied. "i need more study on them"<br>"What kind?" asked the other figure.  
>"Don't worry i can handle it, that's why i said give me two days" He said. "you know since you let them they are not going to come willingly."<br>"We are aware, and Bex seems to have a change in mind , that's why we need those" The hooded figure explained. "other wise things will get ten times harder."  
>"Yes very well, just send some Dusk to the island i need to see how they get on" he said picking up a bottle and looking in to it. " I need to determine the strength of the potion"<p>

The hooded figure walked off. As Vexen put the bottle back down, grabbing a note pad and pencil while peering though the window that stared onto the island.

The friends were all playing on the beach, as Nix and Anna played in the sea, Sky helped Bex build a sand castle. The day seemed hot and long, but not as long when they all started to feel something wrong. Nix and Anna were the first to feel it heading up the beach picking up sand on there wet feet as they went. Sky and Bex were having to much fun to notice the strange feeling. It took them a while to see Nix and Anna stood half way up the beach staring behind them in shock. Anna pointed behind them. They both turned quick seeing a group of human sized white figures, they seemed all to flexible. This creature they all knew as a Dusk. They looked at each other.

"What are they doing here?" Asked Nixlllia.  
>"No clue, but its not good news" Bex answered.<p>

The Dusks inched closer to them all, as Sky and Bex joined there friends.

"I guess we have no chose" Said Anna "We have to fight"  
>"Oh please do not tell me we do" Bex said still with her somebody attitude. "I rather we do not"<p>

The dusks got closer still almost backing them into the ocean, were they had to stop. Sky was the first to wield her keyblade joined soon after with Nixlllia Storm blades. As Bex refused to fight, Anna was swept of her feet by the fast current of the ocean. This time Bex really had an excuse not to fight, but she had to overcome a fear very quick. Bex was not a bad swimmer nor was Anna it was just the heartless that patrolled the island in the depths they worried about. Bex stood in to water not fearing yet till she started to go help Anna, then the worry came at waste height.

Sky and Nix were fighting away at the Dusks seeming not to be getting any were, they were both growing tried from all the fighting. They had never done anything quite like it before it was all new to them. Sky though they were missing some numbers, so she turned to look. The sight she saw was not the one she wanted to see. Bex was stood staring into the water that lapped up ageist her waste. Anna was struggling with the heartless while trying to beat the churning waters of the on coming storm.

"BEX" Shouted Sky trying to snap Berxceca out of it, then turned to slash away an on coming Dusk.

Bex evenly snapped out of it heading out into the water again, and only stopped by the shock of the water coming to far. She puled out stranded past from her coat, the orb shown a blue colour. Anna closed her eyes only to open then a few minutes later to she a heartless inches above her frozen in the air. The water froze as none of the particles moved, Anna had to push her self though the motionless water. Both Bex and Anna helped themselves back to shore, as soon as Bex reached the shore she dropped her orb as it disspered in a blue glimmer. Sky and Nix were there to help them to there feet again, when they dropped from the heaviness of the water. They could hear the heartless in the water growl and make weird Orca noises as they same away once the time lock lifted.

"Are you two ok" They could hear the panting Sky.  
>"Yeah... Yeah we will be fine" painted Bex.<p>

The air became nippy as the Sea traveled up shore they all helped each other back.

"Sorry about what happened back there" said the yet again sadden Berxceca.  
>"It's ok, you saved me that's all that matters" Said Analex "Yeah but if it wasn't for sky then..." she trailed of. "Hey we all have fears" Sky said giving Berxceca a hug.<br>"Thanks" Bex said with a smile "how did your fight go?"  
>"Very tiring" she replied " we should all probably rest"<p>

They all agreed with her as they headed further in shore this time, as the storm hit bad. They managed to find shelter from the rain within a small wood. They soon had a small fire going, and they had something to eat. The sky grew darker and darker with no show of letting up, They all went bed expect Skatxre who stared into the flames of the fire wondering to herself, she want to find meaning , why she was chosen. Time flew by as the rain got heavier with storm clouds rumbling, Sky stood up and then went to look at her friends before she opened a portal pulled her hood up and dispersed thought it. Before the portal closed, she was closely flowed by a friend who also wore there black hood up running in after her. 


	6. Chapter 6 Escape from Destiny

The Starting Part 6 - Escape from Destiny

The morning shone down on the fresh after storm earth of Destiny Islands, a fire place that was burnt out was covered in ash. The beach was still drenched from the nights rain. Nixlllia and Analex stood round the scotched ashed ground were the fire was, seeing the tracks made by their friends. As the tracks led from the fire, and a bit down the wet beach which quickly vanish.

"They left us" Nix said shocked.  
>"Maybe, or maybe not" Anna told her.<br>"What if they don't?" she asked.  
>"Then they don't, but i don't think they will be back anytime soon" Analex said. "Even though they don't seem it they think far too much"<p>

Analex said heading on out down the beach, Nixlllia stared at the sunset for a bit then ran after Anna. They both both kept going on, almost drained of Skatxre's attribute ability. They both sat down to eat evenly once the sky was high, the ground was dried up so they sat next to a waterfall that crashed down to a lovely little pool. Unlike the day before were they would have gone to splash in it, and enjoy themselves they now had no desire to do so. They waited for a long time waiting on the return of there friends, then Analex stood up.

"We must go too" Analex pointed out. "If its like Bex said it will not belong before they come looking for us, and do not want to join"  
>"But isn't that why you became..." She said shocked before interrupted.<br>"Yes, but for a different thing, i am sorry Nixlllia" She started to walk away. "But i must go now myself"

Before Nix could say anything else Anna had already vanished though a portal. Nix did not like these portals, but before it closed she followed.

"BUT..." She stopped looking around, only there was no one to see.

Nix put her hood up before stepping another foot, and the entrance closed up behind her. She took a walk around as everything seemed the same to her, although no worry came as she had ran out of emotion given to her by Sky. Although fear would have been nice for her to feel, as she was lost in between worlds. Nix was unable to open a portal, well she gave it a go but unsuccessful she was never taught.

Anna wondered though the corridors trying to avoid the Organization, her plan was working but she knew it would not last. She tried to think of the best place to hide from the organization, although not all that good as she did not know her way around the true worlds. It did not take her long soon after it the distance she could make out the figure shape of a person in a black coat. She quickly turned and ran the other way, but before she got a few steps another was there. She stopped knowing there was no escape.

"We are not ready yet, and i am not coming with you" She broadly stated as a couple of laughs were to hear.  
>"I am afraid you have no choose" Said the one standing in front of her. "You see we brought you hear, so we have the right to you. And there is nothing more you can do, you can become consumed by the darkness or be destroyed"<br>"No i am not coming with you nor anyone else, i am doing what i want" she said turning around running into Lexaeus. "Let go of me"  
>"Sorry i am not allowed by orders" He voice seemed to thunder.<p>

Anna struggled and struggled trying to get free from the man who grasped her tightly. This is wear Anna used her attribute for the first time. She wriggled and struggled, but it was no good, but as she did try get free her aura of light lit and started to get brighter. Soon it was as bright as a suns rays, and Lexaeus let go of her. Both the members covered there eyes to stop the light burning there eyes. She saw her chance to run, but victory was short lived by a cold freezing sensation at her feet. She looked down to see she was being in-cased in ice, it was inching its way up her legs. The coldness made her shiver and weaken. Her light was starting to dim as she could not keep it up for much longer. It took till the ice reached her knees for the other members to walk up to her.

"That was an episode and a half" chuckled Vexen as he pulled down his hood. "Really think you could have gotten away that easily hey."  
>"Realize me this once" Stormed Anna.<br>"Let's get it though your head" He smirked. "NO"

Vexen grabbed both her hands pulling them together forming a ice band that went around her wrist, to stop her from thrashing around. Lexaeus has pleasure in carrying Anna, as he sighed and slung her over his solider. Anna tried her best to prevent all this, but she could not get free.

"No fighting now be a good girl, you will be with your friends soon" He laughed opening a exit portal for them all.

lexaeus with Anna were the first though the portal. Vexen followed soon after with a crazy grin on his face. After the portal closed, Anna could see the room she was carried into. It seemed part of the castle, and that it must have been Vexens due to all the scientific the center stood 4 white tables, upon one of these table she was flung on to one. As the ice was cracked and broken she did not have any chance to escape as Lexaeus had already pined and tried her to the table.

"Right, One down 3 to go but were can they be" He thought long and hard eventually heading over to a computer, and grinned again. "Ah that's were you are"  
>-<p>

The night was hot, but the two nobodies did not mind it as they sat under some shelter only each other to keep themselves company. They sat apart, but they both stared at the same star in the sky. The star was the closest to the moon, and the most visible as it was the next planet to Agrabah. They both was not sure what the planet was, and they both knew they would never find out. All the running made them tried. They were not allowed to sleep, as they knew it would only be time before they were found.

Nixlllia on the other hand collapsed from walking threw between worlds, but before she did a white light shone though the darkness guiding her a light. A figure stood in the light, but was not seen as it shone to brightly. Her eyes closed slowly as the figure got closer, but she never saw , as her eyes closed before she had a chance. 


	7. Chapter 7 An Unexpected meeting

The starting Part 7 - An Unexpected meeting

Both Sky and Bex slept that whole night due to there tiredness forcing them it to a deep sleep. Bex being the light sleeper she is woke slightly to a shuffling noise, and opened an eye in shock they were not were they was last night. Instead Bex could see they were in some sort of house, only still in Agrahbah as the heat was still high. Now she opened both her eyes to take a better look, with her hood still up she peered around the room to notice a tall person in an Organization coat standing above them. As Sky was placed right next to her she nudged her friend waking her up.

"Whaa..." Sky said still half asleep suddenly a shock came to her." Who? What? Where?"  
>"We are still in Agrahbah so this one can't be all that bad" Bex said trying to get to her feet.<br>"How long do you think you could carry on running?" the figure asked.  
>"As long as we could, which could take awhile" Bex answered him.<br>"It seems you could not last the night" the clocked figure snickered.  
>"Guess we chose the wrong planet to run too" Sky sighed. "So Who is this one bex?"<br>"No clue i no little about them all" Bex said turning to face the hooded figure as it pulled down its hood.

When it did what was reviled shocked both Bex and Sky, as he had big red gravity diffing hair. His eyes shone emerald, with two black upside down tear drops just below his eyes.  
>"The names Axel, Got it memorized?" He said with a cheeky grin.<br>"Oh yes" Sky looked at the hooded Bex with a smile.  
>"Not funny!" Bex snapped trying to avoid contact with Axel, as this is whom from all the games she played she ended with the crush on.<br>"Never said it was" Giggled Sky.  
>"Well be careful now" Axel said turning around to head out the door. "Vexen is not known for kindness, he is just another mad scientist."<p>

He headed towards the door only to be pulled away from it. He turned too see the Bex girl pulling him back.

"Tell us, We need to know why..." Bex said looking down."Why you want us"  
>"Well" Axel said scratching the back of his head. "You see..."<br>"That is enough" A dark portal appeared, with a organization member stepping out.

This one had Blue short long hair, his eyes tinted red, and a X scar was to see crossing his face.

"Saix" Axel said Shockley. "They have the right to know."  
>"Know what?" Sky asked.<br>"No they don't they are incomplete nobodies, therefore do not have a right" Saix argued."Now off with you, your mission is incomplete, and your interference will be noted do not do so again." "Fine" Axel huffed looking at the two hooded girls, then thought in curiosity. "At least let me see them so i know what they look like, so if i encounter them another time i know to avoid."  
>"You will not see them again like this, so there is really no point, but if you must you can later when they join the group."<p>

Axel sighed then walked out though the door of into the streets of Agrahbah. Bex watched under her hood, as he walked out with a slight blush it was hidden under the darkness of her hood. This she was glad about for a change. In her own little world she jumped when woke out of it by Sky shaking her.

"Bex we have to get out of here" She whispered to her.  
>"You are not going no were, but back with me" Saix Ordered. "Your first orders lets see how you cope."<br>"According to you we are not members yet, so we do not have to obey it right? Bex?" Sky boldly stated.  
>"Ye... Yeah right" She said snapping out of the dream completely. "So the forgotten member has a sidekick to stand up for her. Since when did you need one, you have gotten much weaker from become a somebody again." He said as a shine of moonlight appeared from his hand he just lifted, the light grew in to a Berserker. "Lets see how you two fair in combat."<p>

He lunged forward just in time to cross weapons with Skys keyblade. She found it hard to keep the member back. Saix jumped back after knocking Skatxre down, then aiming for Bex who got her weapon out. He knew what she was about to do and tried to stop her, but before he had the chance he was blocked. Bex's eyes widened to see Axel stood there with his Chakrams drawn.

"You should not be interfering" Saix stormed at him.  
>"Neither should you harm the the test subjects" Axel talked back. " I think Vexen will be none to pleased to see his subjects been unable to lift a finger anymore, all due to the fact you can not wait."<p>

In the mean time this was going on Sky was helped to her feet by Bex.

"Close call" Sky whispered trying not to get the attention of the two fighting Nobodies.  
>"Yeah... Lets get out of here, why were covered" Bex Whispered back heading towards the door with Sky.<p>

they were almost out the door before they got cut off by a Berserker, they tried to get around it, but it was too big and took up the whole door space. The nobody lifted its weapon up to bring it down in such speed, but Bex was faster freezing it in time, with there only escape.

"Quick you two out of here" They herd a cry from Axel.

A dark portal opened behind them, Sky grabbed the Bex who was also stood frozen at shock that the nobody Berserker, thinking that if it was a little quicker they would have had it. Almost being dragged though Bex split out to Axel.

"Thank you... Axel!" She said softly to the too fighting nobodies, as she was pushed though, and the portal closed.

The fighting stopped as soon as they were gone.

"Why do you insist in interfering?" Saix asked as his Berserker and the nobody disappeared.  
>"Well.. i do think there is something in the plan is wrong, plus Vexen is a grown man he is more then capable to take them both" He said with a grin of victory, which was short lived. " Then i leave it in your hands to keep them were Vexen can easily access them." Saix said walking off in to a portal.<br>"So be it" Axel said opening his own in pursuit of the girls.

Bex and Sky had arrived in yet again another world, they were happy that they have come to another world and had gotten away from that little scuffle. But on the other hand the world around them was dull, and the only light came from its moon, stars, street lights and Pumpkins that grinned wide.

"We can't be in Halloween town?" Sky said amazed. "It seems so dull."  
>"It dose but that is the nature of the town" a voice came from behind.<p>

They turned around to see a small hill with a bigger hill on top that curled over. A dark portal swirled in front of it as they saw Axel emerge from it.

"Seems i have been picked to be your baby sitter." He giggled.  
>"Very amusing but we can look after are self's thanks" Bex snapped with slight blush.<br>" No need to get all snappy about it" Axel said walking to them.  
>"well..." Bex could not think of anything to say.<br>"Don't worry the whimpness from back there seems to have gone, and this is just..." The giggling Sky mouth was covered by the Red faced Bex, who sighed relief to the hood.

Axel raised an eyebrow as he went into a thought, and was curious about what Sky had to say. So he changed the subject to see if he could not find out.

"So your names are anyway?" He asked "Berxceca, or Bex if you like" Bex said pulling her hands of Sky.  
>"I'm Skatxre or Sky" Sky said still giggling at Bex.<br>"Can we go look around, i rather we did" Bex asked turned to Sky.  
>"Sure" She managed to control herself from giggling. "Lets take a noisy in the town."<br>"Just don't get seen" Axel warned them.  
>"Why?" Sky asked.<br>"Well the last thing you want is interfere to much in a world" Axel said. "Bex should know that, as i believe you share the same Attribute as Luxord."  
>"well yes kinda" she said in a deep thought. "But he is more or less using his for different things, but yeah all story's must take there course. I have always waited to say this Allons-y"<br>"Meaning?" said the confused Axel.  
>"Lets go" said Bex walking towards town.<p>

She was joined by Sky, as Axel trailed along behind them. Bex jumped at every little thing that moved being so paranoid. Both Axel and Skatxre could not help but laugh they found it so funny that Bex turned as white as the ghost they saw.

"Whats to be scared of they can't harm you" Axel giggled.  
>"Tell that to the ones in the graves" Bex panted from the tiredness of the frights.<p>

Both of them continued on laughing, as some Search Ghost's appeared. Axel pulled his Chakrams out of flames he created, while Sky summoned her keyblade. Bex was terrified of the ghost, she stumbled back into the arms of a Carrier Ghost. She tried to get free, but found herself unable to move to good, as it lifted her above the ground. Sky noticed that the ghost had Bex, as there was very few it took them seconds to defeat the ones around her and Axel while Bex was back off. Vines shot from the ground controlled by Sky's keyblade vanquishing the ghost. Axel caught Bex just in time, as this happened she was totally unaware her hood fell of, and was in total embarrassment when she looked up to see Axel had caught her. Her face turned bright red, as Axel gave her a smile of rejoice, and she pulled her hood up again. As Axel slowly put her down.

"Why are all the new ones addicted to there hoods" He sighed. " i am starting to feel left out"  
>" She is just hiding from you" Sky said pulling her hood down, and giggled in Bex's embarrassment. "Beside we much rather not be seen, so you did need to worry earlier"<br>"Th... th... thanks Axel!" Bex managed out.  
>"Why don't you just tell him, it saves on the embarrassment" she said turning to Bex. "NOOO WAY!" She said turning more of a bright red.<br>" Tell me what" He asked in confusion.  
>"Don't you dare say anything" She said trying to stop Sky. " Well the ice has to break" Sky said pushing Bex away from her.<br>" I rather it not" Bex argued not giving in.  
>"What is it?" He asked Sky, as a big grin came to her face.<br>" She loves you" she said straight.

Bex stopped and froze still in her place then ran of towards the town in anguish. 


End file.
